I love You
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: Mis sentimientos por ti no son brillantes, pues mis deseos son oscuros. Lo único puro es mi amor por ti Allen Walker.- Mi segundo Song-Fic.


**Holaaaaa, bueno pues me llamo Akari, no soy tan nueva, pfff ya voy a cumplir un añito en FF, pero este si es mi primer fic de DGM. Amo esta pareja, espero les guste.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Delcaimer:**

**DGM no es mio, ¬3¬ si lo fuera ya abría por lo menos un bebé de mi Allen-kun y Lena-chan en camino.**

**Basado en la canción de **I love you** de Avril Lavigne.**

**A/U:** Mis sentimientos por ti no son brillantes, pues mis deseos son oscuros. Lo único puro es mi amor por ti Allen Walker.- Mi segundo Song-Fic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**..~**~..**

**I Love You **

**..~**~..**

**.**

**.**

_Me gusta tu sonrisa  
Me gusta tu vibra  
Me gusta tu estilo  
Pero no es por eso que te amo  
Y me gusta la forma en que eres como una estrella  
Pero no es por eso que te amo  
_

* * *

Hay una persona que me gusta.

Es mi compañero de al lado, Allen Walker. Es una persona un tanto llamativa pues tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve de invierno y ojos tan grises como un bello día lluvioso, además de una extraña pero bonita cicatriz en forma de estrella, bonita porque a mi realmente me gusta esa marca aunque desconozca como se la hizo. Sus ojos me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos hace ya 2 años. Me gusta todo de él esa amable y sincera sonrisa, su forma de pararse, su acento ingles, su sentido del humor. Todo me gusta. Sin embargo no es por los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo cuando me llama por mi nombre o cuando se le olvida el libro y nuestros hombros chocan por compartir el mío, no, no es debido a eso que él me gusta.

Es por esa inocencia tan característica en él.

Pero no me atrevo a decírselo, lo pienso y lo pienso pero siempre me parece muy arriesgado intentar una confesión. Sería muy duro y doloroso que no me correspondiera y al mismo tiempo sé que no podre ocultarlo por más tiempo. Que un día de estos mis sentimientos se desbordaran y me destrozaran el pecho para gritarle cuanto lo amo.

—Lenalee- pronuncia, sé que es él y yo con algo de temblor en mi cuerpo volteo hacia mi costado, mis ojos chocan con los suyos. Se ve tan lindo que me muerdo el labio por solo admirar sus facciones.

—¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?-trato de disimular mis emociones.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo?-pregunta, yo lo observo confundida. No sé a qué se refiere con eso, entonces me doy cuenta que estaba hablando conmigo hace unos instantes y yo lo había ignorado. Avergonzada por mi grosería me disculpo y Allen solo ríe mientras murmura que soy todo un caso por andar en la luna. Aunque esa luna fuera él -. Te decía que me dieron unos cupones para el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad. Entonces me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo- repite algo divertido por mi distracción.

—C-claro-apresuradamente acepto su invitación.

—Entonces es una cita-me dedica esa sonrisa que roba mi corazón cada día que paso a su lado y yo le correspondo. Más feliz por esa última palabra que por otra cosa.

—Sí.

—Bien entonces nos vemos en la estación a las 10 el domingo. Adiós Lenalee-se levanta con sus cosas y se aleja mientras mueve una mano para despedirse de mí, ademan que yo también hago. Me pregunto si el significado _cita _es el mismo para los dos. De cualquier modo estoy feliz y ansiosa porque llegue el domingo.

Por favor que todo salga bien.

* * *

_Oye  
¿Sientes… me sientes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?  
¿Necesitas… me necesitas?  
¿Me necesitas?_

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa, tanto que cuando llego este día, el día de mi cita, me quede dormida por precisamente no hacer eso durante la noche. Corro tan rápido como puedo, no me importa que me llamen loca o que mi cabello corto se despeine. Solo quiero llegar.

—Lo siento, llegue tarde-suspiro con dificultad al detenerme frente a él, Allen seguía esperándome en la estación. Tome aire y recobre la compostura, me miró. Parecía aliviado por alguna razón.

—Descuida-por esa amabilidad sé que no me reprochara haber llegado media hora tarde. Aunque yo quisiera lo contrario -. ¿Nos vamos?-cuestiona.

—Si-de improvisto toma mi mano, casi como si fuera natural hacerlo, y me jala delicadamente para seguirlo. Yo solo puedo atinar a sonrojarme.

—_¡Hey Allen! ¿Lo sientes? Sientes mi corazón palpitar como loco a través de esta mano que agarras con firmeza ¿Lo notas? Notas este amor que se quiere manifestar desesperadamente en la fuerza con la que aprieto tu gesto que puede ser de pura amabilidad. ¿Lo sientes?-_ pienso mientras avanzamos por la calles tomados de las manos.

—Llegamos-anuncia ajeno de lo que pasa en mi cabeza, levanto la mirada y veo el lugar que es bastante grande y bonito, sin más entramos, sé que es porque está ansioso por probar la comida, porque la comida le encanta.

Me cuestiono si esta _cita _es realmente eso, Allen come o podría decirse que devora, platillo tras platillo. No parece nada especial, es como cuando solemos ir a los puestos de ramen luego de la escuela.

—Allen ¿Por qué me invitaste?-susurró jugando con un trozo de mi propia comida. No quiero levantar la cara, aun así sé que me está mirando con confusión por esa pregunta tan repentina -. Digo, siempre sales con Lavi-kun y con Kanda-kun, así que me preguntaba ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque quería venir contigo.

Su respuesta me confunde al mismo tiempo que me alegra. Tal vez era una contestación simple, algo que podría haber salido tanto por cualquiera de sus amigos como ahora conmigo, pero mi corazón se sentía ansioso y frenético por la creencia de que solo a mí me decía eso.

—_¡Como te quiero!-_chille en mi mente.

—Oye Lenalee ¿Aun tienes tiempo después de esto?-se termino su tercer plato. Lo observo por un segundo, pienso con cuidado mi respuesta puesto que no sé a qué se deba aquello.

—Hmm, si. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres ir al cine?

—¿Eh? Yo…creo…¡Digo, si! Claro que me guastaría. Ah…-meto rápidamente una buena porción de mi platillo en mi boca para callarme de una vez, cada palabra que soltaba me hacía sentir avergonzada. Su risa hizo que quisiera explotar de la vergüenza, lo que faltaba, ahora me veía como una tonta.

—Eres tan linda Lenalee-comentó y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se me salían de las cuencas.

—N-no es así- Dios quiero desaparecer en este instante.

Allen siempre me envía señales tan confusas.

* * *

_Eres tan hermoso  
Pero no es por eso que te amo  
No estoy segura de que sepas  
Que la razón por la que te amo es  
Porque tú eres tú, simplemente tú  
Yeah, la razón por la que te amo  
Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos  
Y es por eso que te amo_

* * *

Mis mejillas no pueden estar más encendidas de lo que lo están en este momento. Estoy segura que parezco un tomate a punto de explotar, mi suerte no era buena este día, definitivamente. Intento moverme pero esto solo me hace más consciente del hecho de que estoy en el suelo con mi cuerpo sobre el de Allen. Lo único que puedo pensar para no perder mi cordura es el porqué de la situación; un maldito robo, aunque también era como una bendición.

Un chico había salido de la nada y me arrebató la bolsa de los brazos mientras caminábamos hacia el cine, Allen salió tras él y yo le seguí, no muy dispuesta a que me dejara atrás, llegamos al parque. Los vi forcejear y luego de un aparentemente fuerte golpe de mi amado albino, el sujeto soltó su botín y lo arrojo hacia Allen para poder escapar. Escuché una maldición antes de que chocáramos, en un enredado y farfulloso momento, terminado como estábamos ahora. Ya que no podía moverme porque las piernas no me reaccionaban.

—Lo siento, d-debo pesar mucho-hable primero, pero me arrepentí.

—No realmente-rodó los ojos divertido-. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? S-si, ahora me muevo.

—Está bien, además me duele un poco donde ese maldito arrojo la bolsa. Tu calor lo disminuye Lenalee- si el objetivo de Allen era que explotara de lo acalorada que estaba, lo lograría pronto. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que temí pudiera ser escuchado por él.

—A-Allen-kun, hay…hay algo que quiero decirte-pronunció muy bajo, tanto que no estoy segura de si me escucho.

—¿Qué es?

—Yo..y-yo…-mi garganta raspaba su mirada no me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

—¿Qué pasa Lenalee? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja- con delicadeza tocó mis mejillas. ¡Mi corazón va a morir por Dios!

—Allen-kun, e-estoy bien… lo que quiero, yo quiero decir que…- ¿Por donde debía empezar? Si tan solo hubiera algún manual para decir que hacer en estas situaciones, lo agradecería mucho.

—Está bien Lenalee, cálmate y solo dilo- sonrió y entonces mi cabeza hizo clic.

—Te amo-un par de segundos de silencio parecieron una eternidad para mi, Allen solo atino a sonreír aun mas después de la pausa. Se veía tan hermoso.

—Lo sé- musitó, para sorpresa mía.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya lo sabía. Lenalee, antes de que me miraras yo ya te amaba-confesó.

—¿Qué?-no podía dejar de lado la incredulidad.

—Lo hago desde el primer instante. Yo te conocí hace 3 años, no creo que lo recuerdes, en aquel entonces era un poco diferente-susurró apenado. Realmente no sé a qué se refiere, pero si lo dice debe ser verdad.

—Entonces ¿Es mutuo?

—Sí.

—¡Te amo!-sin detenerme, sin pensar, sin importarme las personas que nos veían. Lo besé, lo bese con todas mis ganas, quería que sintiera mi amor, mi corazón que ahora era definitivamente suyo y el de él me pertenecía exclusivamente a mí. Me correspondió, con más fuerza que la mía, se sentía tan bien.

—Te amo Lenalee-esa palabras que solo escuchaba en sueños, se oyen tan dulces en la realidad. Lo vuelvo a besar.

—_Oh, sí. Tengo un secreto… mis sentimientos por ti no son brillantes, pues mis deseos son oscuros. Lo único puro es mi amor por ti Allen Walker-_ sonrió mientras él con esa inocencia que me vuelve loca no se da cuenta de lo profundo que es mi amor.

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos  
Y es por eso que te amo.  
_

_Te amo Allen Walker._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bien al fin lo termine, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siento los errores de ortografía.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne.**


End file.
